All of Us
by Reedismynamelikethetree
Summary: AU.One Summer at the Jump City Community Center is where new bonds are made. Short Summary (I know) pairing: Flinx


**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. NEVER WILL!**

Chapter One: Convocation

"Alex J. Hex?"

Alex stood up unaware that a chair was falling behind her. _Darn!_ She thought. She wasn't surpirsed, and more yet, she was already causing a bit of destruction. She was known for being an Accident Prone around her nighborhood. Her mother even told her so after she burnt the cake for her birthday party a few years back. It was exactly set on the tempature her mother told her, but whatever she said didn't matter. She could still feel the fustration she felt that day.

"You're here for?" the Adminstator asked. Alex sighed. _Why wouldn't I be here?!_

"Something to do to for the summer," said Alex bluntly, which was part of the reason. The truth was; her sister Felice was the one who summoned her here, since she was getting married.

Felice knew of her sister's accidental gloriole, noticing how everything that was done or around her somehow got destroyed. Not wanting her perporations ruined for her wedding, she convinced their mother to kick her out of the house. Alex, of course, knew why her mother decided to let her vacation in Jump City with her let's say 'Aunt'.

She knew her mother didn't have any siblings. Her mother was an only child since birth and was used to independence. Therefore, Alex inherited. Who also looked like her mother who had; brown eyes that could be mistaken as a coral, mystic gray pale skin with black hair, which Alex used to have. She hated the fact that everyone had to mistake her as her mother and grew annoyed of the fact, making her dye her hair a nostalgical pink. She respected her mother and loved her very much but they were both utterly different.

Alex loved watching horror movies while her mother chose movies that represented friendship and love. Alex's favorite color was anything that was not bright while her mother loved the color's of spring. Alex loved staying indoors with a book in her hand, while her mother loved hiking, running, and going shopping. Alex never thought of herself as a mistake but more as a dissapointment. Yeah, she never got pregnant, lose her virginity before marriage, got bad grades, or rarely got detention. She just wasn't what her mother or father wanted her to be. She never got her father's expectations, considering he left one day after she got home from school and _never_ came back.

The Adminstrator gave her a cheerful smile as she got out a paper listed with names. "You just have to sign by your name," said the Admin, handing her the paper. Alex signed her name and handed the paper back. "Okay, that's finished. Now you just have to sit and wait for the rest of the group to come."

Alex stiffened. _Group? Is this N'sync or something? _"Um, what do you mean as in 'group'?" she asked, putting her fingers up in quotations. The Admin smiled, which made her blood boil. If she knew she was being put in a group she wouldn't be here.

"Yes," said the Admin, "Did you read the brochure?"

Alex was about to snap, until she thought about the brochure her sister had given her before she left for Jump City. She remembered it having something about group activities, but she only thought it was for teenagers, _definetly_ not for college students. She sighed. The group activity was for college students also. Meaning the college students had to be in groups too. This wasn't just some community center for her to roam and rumble at. "Oh, so that means college-students have to be in groups also?"

The Admin nodded.

"It's going to be lots of fun!" The Admin said cheerifully. "If anything, you'll learn a few things here too."

Alex ignored the Admin and made her way to the tattered chair. "Yeah I'll learn something, about having to be stuck in a room with dummies and preps all day!" She whispered sarcastically, knowing her summer was going to get more and more worse by the second. What she didn't know was what kind of people she would be dealing with.

**-Next Scene-**

She was surprised by how small and abnormal the group was, and to note to herself she could see that most of the people had agitated face expressions. _They must've not read the brochure much accurately. _She thought. She smirked a little. Glad to know she wasn't the only one who did not want to be in a group full of people she barely knew _all day_. Everyone was distant and reticent, not really wanting to be bothered. Only a few were wanting to lighten everything. For instance, a dude with sun-tanned blonde hair and olive skin. He looked as if he was a nerd telling from his attire, and was annoying a girl with ebony colored hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, much like Alex herself.

The nerd was wearing loafers with socks, tan shorts, without a doubt glasses, and a casual dark-green t-shirt. Noting how feeble he looked.

"Do you want to see my comic collection?" asked the Nerd looking boy earnestly. The girl remained conserved in her seat ignored him. She seemed to be acting unaffected by his jokes and questions but then seconds later glared at him. "Can you just leave me _alone_?" she said through clenched teeth. The Nerd looked as if he was about to pee in his pants. Alex had to admit, the deadpan girl's voice was quite vicious.

"Um, okay, sorry," he said, pushing up the glasses on his face which they were about to fall off. Alex noticed remorse flash on the pale girl's face, but it sooned subsided as the guy opened a comic bock to keep him entertained. The pale girl, like Jinx, just sat and waited calmly for the rest of the 'so-called' group to come.

As she was examining the room she noticed a handsome guy with black hair. He was wearing sun glasses, jeans, and a polo t-shirt. He gave her a agitated look as he saw that she was staring at him. "Hi," he deadpanned, but you could sense the annoyance in his voice.

Alex didn't reply, she just turned back to the ticking clock. _How many people were in this group?_ She asked herself. She was getting impatient and wasn't planning on sitting here all day. To her advantage, she actually wanted to _do_ something.

"Heads up!" shouted an anonymous male's voice. A knife was thrown quick across the mute room. Alex was surprised to see a knife was heaved and landed above the male who just glared at her a while ago. She shuddered, imagining if the knife landed invariably at the handsome male. Even the pale girl and the geek looked up in alarm.

"Who did that?" asked the Admin, her face was bright red and wasn't quite filled with joy and buoyancy as before.

A redheaded male appeared from behind the wall from the entrance. "Hi." The male had a well-built structure but was quite lanky in a way, green eyes, red hair, and was wearing; a graphic T, skinny jeans, with some black old-school vans.

"You could've killed someone!" the Admin shrieked, making Alex wince. The redhead shrugged, and trudged towards the oak colored desk. The Admin glared as the boy quickly signed in giving him the stink-eye. He just smirked. Finding a seat, he sat beside the handsome male who before was almost at the edge of death. "Sorry about that," said the redhead, yanking the knife from the wall.

"Yeah. Next time don't be such a dumbass," retorted the ebony haired guy. That made the redhead glare at him. To much of the Ebony haired male's extent he just smirked. And to everyone's bewilderment the smirk resemblemed the redhead's. Before he could make a comeback, he was soon stopped by the Adminstator.

"Um... Roy Harper?"

The redhead apparently now Roy sighed in exasperation, still glaring at the black-haired male.

"Yeah,"

"Please hand me the knives," she said patting the desk. The woman as soon as Alex noticed wasn't really that amused. She was still glaring at the guy, who had much nerve to bring in weapons. That he could possibly be arrested for.

**-Next ****Scene-**

"Wally wake up!" shouted Barry, who of course wanted his nephew up and running for his job at the Community Center. He was going to be the center's photogapher. Wally knew he couldn't lounge around in his uncle's house for long, considering Iris could care less. She loved Wally and wouldn't dare impose him to do something he didn't want to do. But for Barry that was another thing.

"A few more minutes," mumbled Wally. His red fiery hair was askrew amongst the pillows and covers of the futon.

"Come on Wallace, I've already told you to get your ass up!" shouted Barry who was by now miffed. The redhead sat up from the futon slowly. "I'm up," he said groggily.

"Now that you are up," said Iris who walked in with a plate of bacons and eggs. "You can eat, get dressed, and you can borrow the car today since your saving up for one."

"Yeah, that he probably won't get by the end of the summer," added Barry who exited the room. Iris rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to him,"

"Yeah if I don't, he might kill me." Wally grabbed a strip of bacon from the plate and popped it inside his mouth.

"Oh, and don't worry Wally," said Iris with a reassuring smile before she left the room. "You know how your uncle can get in the mornings, just don't stand in his way."

Wally soon finished his breakfast and then got dressed. He then brushed his teeth, and after that grabbed his camera off the nightstand. Checking himself in the mirror by his dresser-he knew he wouldn't brush his hair-he just shrugged and exited the room.

As Wally entered the main office building he was surprised to see that there were a few people in the rugged looking lounge. Looking around he noticed someone familliar. _Red hair, dark tinted glasses, and of course the arrogant smirk._

"Roy?" he said, not noticing the redhead that was walking towards him now. "Hey my man!" He crowed, giving him a brotherly side hug. Wally who was surprised by his friend's sudden greet gave him a smile.

"How long has it been?" asked Roy sitting down on the burgundy fabricated chair. Wally sat in the chair beside him.


End file.
